Genevieve Salvatore
by MissReader09
Summary: What would happen if Damon found someone in the tomb, not Kathrine, but someone much more important to the Salvatore Brothers? This is the story of Genevieve Salvatore, the younger sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She is awakened hundreds of years after her last encounter with Katherine and now struggles to keep up with everything that's happening. *Romance later*
1. Prologue part 1

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES FAN-FICTION**

**Genevieve Salvatore**

**Prologue part 1**

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

_It was a cold night. The cold breeze were making Genevieve's hair brush her shoulders and tickle her bare back. Yes, she was taking a bath but the cold breeze from outside her opened window was making her shiver. Why was her window open? And it didn't help that the water was getting cold. She sighed and stood up, wraped the white cotton towel around her pale skin and walked out of her bathroom and towards her bed, where her white nightgown was placed. She had to thank Ms. Katherine for this present; the nithgown reached her bare feet, the sleeves were long and reached the ground as well, many diamonds were sparkling under Viv's candles and she grinned, the neckline was not too low and the cloth made her comfortable. She closed the window and lay down her comfortable bed._

_She had never recieved such beautiful and precious gift. Her father didn't care for her, since she was the cause of her mother's death. Her older brothers, Damon and Stefan, where the only ones who cared for her. Well, not the only one. Ms. Katherine had a soft spot for Genevieve. When Viv's father was making fun of Genevieve in front of Ms. Katherine, she always was there to defend the teenage girl. Tomorrow was Genevieve's seventeenth birthday and she really didn't know what to feel; happy because she had Ms. Katherine, her brothers and Emily, Katherine's maid, or sad, because for the seventeenth time her father would make fun of her in front of the other families? It was always like this, and she hated it. She wished her mother was still alive, so she could feel like she belonged to a family that loved her. Well, she didn't need her father. Not anymore. She was going to have fun with the people that cared for her._

_She sighed when she opened one of the books that had been placed at her nightstand from Stefan one week ago. From the fifteen books he had managed to buy from somewhere- or steal, she really didn't know how he had managed to buy her so many books- she had read only five and now she was ending the sixth, Pride and Prejudice, by one of her favourite authors Jane Austen. When Emily had first read the first ten pages, she laughed and Genevieve looked surpised at her, because making Emily laugh was a hard task. The story's heroine was named Elizabeth Bennet, and Emily explained to Viv that her last name was Bennett. Viv laughed with Emily and then her father walked inside her bedroom and demanded from Viv to stop reading and help the maids prepare the food. _

_She was about to start reading again her precious book when something caught her eye outside of her window. Or, two people. She frowned and looked outside to see Ms. Katherine and her brother Damon, kissing. Viv's bed was in front of the window so she had a perfect and clear view of the two of them together. Viv felt disgusted; how could Katherine do that to Stefan? Didn't she know how much Stefan cared for her? _

_And Damon. Of course, Damon was always jealous of his younger brother, why would he stop now? Katherine noticed the girl watching them and quickly pulled away, panicked, but she didn't know what to do. So she used her speed and ran away from Damon, who looked confused around him, trying to find Katherine. Genevieve looked horrified; how did Katherine do that? Why did Katherine looked panicked? Why was she and Damon kissing in the middle of the night? So many questions were swimming around her head, she had to close her eyes trying to fight the headache. Of course, that didn't happen._

_She heard her door opening and inside walked Katherine, looking like a Goddess, as always. She was wearing a dark blue dress her hair falling around her smooth and pale face in curls, her eyes showing only determination. Viv backed away from the woman she thought was her friend. And she didn't have friends. She wasn't allowed to._

_"Genevieve..." Katherine said quietly to the little girl and she saw the fear in her gray eyes, her hair wet from her late bath, the royal nightgown- that once belonged to a princess- was fitting the curves the little girl had and she looked like she was an angel. And she looked like _her_, Maria. _

_"Stay away from me!" Genevieve yelped when she saw Katherine in front of her in a second. She looked stunned and confused, her reaction the same as before, when she saw Katherine vanishing into thin air. Katherine tried hard not to let her emotions stop her from what she was supposed to do. She was thinking about it; she, little Viv, Stefan and Damon. A happy family, far away from here. And they would live forever. Katherine knew that the boys would follow her everywhere, but knew also that Genevieve would want to stay with her father, even if he was acting like his daughter was some poor girl that looked like hell._

_"Genevieve... Listen to me. Don't be afraid of me. I am not going to hurt you." Katherine compelled her favorite human and Genevieve had a blank look at her face for a second. But then, she yelled and ran towards the door. Katherine was in front of her in an instant, blocking Viv from leaving. She cocked her head to the side, wondering why Viv wasn't compelled like she should have been. Katherine made sure that Genevieve had no vervain in her system, or that she was wearing any. _

_The teenage girl gasped and stopped, panting like she had been running, and looked at Katherine with wide, afraid eyes. Just like _she_ was looking at her._

_"How-How-How did you..." Genevieve couldn't understand how did Katherine all these things. Did she had super-powers? Was she something supernatural? Her eyes widen more in fear as she realized what Katherine was._

_"Vamp-" before Genevieve completed her word, Katherine was bitting her wrist and shoving down Viv's neck her blood. The last thing Viv saw was Katherine's teary eyes and regret. Then, everything became dark and she was sleeping peacefully. She dreamed of another worlds, were she owned tons of books, had a loving family and was happy._


	2. Prologue part 2

**Prologue part 2**

Mystic Falls, 2009

He felt betrayed. He felt like someone had stabbed him with a wooden stake. She wasn't there. She had lied. Everyone had lied to him. And he trusted her. He wanted to run away from there and drink every human's blood from their bodies that was at the party upstairs. He was so angry and disgusted with himself. He yelled, an angry growl and then he was looking at the dark corridor in front of him blankly.

This is how his younger brother, Stefan had found him. Damon was trying to cover his pain and he was doing a good job. He always covered his pain with a fake smirk, the famous Damon smirk, as many women the past years had called it. He wore a mask and didn't let anyone to see how vulnerable some situations made him. Stefan remembered someone that was exactly like Damon and he felt a pang of pain hit his chest. He took a deep breath and pushed that thought out of his mind.

"Damon, she's not here." Stefan said with a soft voice and Damon slowly looked at his brother with lifeless eyes. Then, he smirked.

"Wow, and I thought that you didn't care. What is that, little brother? Sympathy, I hear?" Damon mocked and his smirk wipped off his face.

"I need no-one's sympathy, brother." he growled and Stefan shook his head.

"We have to get out of here, Damon. Bonnie and her grandmother cannot hold the door open for much longer." Stefan tried and took a step forward. Damon laughed a sarcastic laugh and he looked like a crazy man with only the light of the torch lighting the right side of his face.

"Is this not what you want, brother? For me to leave you alone? Well, here is your chance." Damon said and opened his arms, the smirk never leaving his pale face. His icy blue eyes were hard and were mocking the younger Salvatore, but he only shook his head and took another step towards him.

"Damon, we need to leave now!" he growled and Damon's smirk faded. He, then, growled loudly and threw the torch at the wall, making it roll towards a body. Stefan followed the torch and froze when he saw the body that was laying there, on the cold floor, wearing only a white night-dress that was covered in blood. The person's eyes were clossed, her hair were almost white, her once flushed cheeks were now grey, as was the rest of her body. He gasped and then Elena entered the small room, looking at the two brothers in astonished.

"Damon! We have to get out of here or you will be trapped here forever!" she cried and Damon looked at her with pissed off eyes. She was exactly like her, and this was not helping. Not at all. This wasn't his plan. No. Elena looked terrified but didn't let that stop her from calling at Stefan to move out of there. But Stefan was frozen like a statue, he looked even paler than before. And the word that he said next, made Damon freeze too in shock.

"Genevieve."

Both siblings were now looking at their younger sister, who looked like she was dead. But they knew that she wasn't. They couldn't believe that she was here, in the tomb, with other vampires, that she herself was a vampire. Their baby sister, only seventeen years old, ahd died and returned to life as a vampire. Oh, if they weren't pissed at Katherine before, they were now. Because they knew that Katherine had done this to her, to little Viv. Although, she didn't looked like a little girl in that dress, now. She looked like a grown up woman and their mother would have been proud of her.

"Who is she?" Elena asked softly and in surpsise when she saw that both Salvatore brothers had unshed tears at their eyes looking at the girl that was probably a vampire. She was a girl probably at her age, with long, almost white hair covering her blessed chest, her beautiful white dress that was covering her body was covered in blood that had dried off and she guessed that that blood was there since 1864. The girl looked pretty if it wasn't for the grey color her sking had. She snapped out of her thoughts when the two brothers walked towards the girl that was lying at the dirty ground, glancing at each other and then they were kneeling in front of the girl.

Damon moved the hair out of the girl's hair and then touched her left cheek. He could feel his hands trembling and the feeling was so intense, that his whole body tensed. She was cold. And pale. And dying. They had to take her out of there. Somewhere out of the tomb, Bonnie's voice sounded panicked and Elena looked at the empty corridor and then at the two brothers who were now standing and moving towards her, Damon carrying the girl. They ran towards the exit of the tomb and then they all relaxed and sighed in relief. All but the two brothers.

* * *

Hello! I am terribly sorry but not updating sooner! I was away being a babysitter to my two young cousins and I kinda forgot about my stories here. But thank you so much for favoriting, following and reviewing and I know that this is short but is prologue part 2 and I promise that chapter 1 will be longer. I have school tomorrow and is pretty late now here so... yeah. Sorry for mistakes I'm trying to imrpove my writing skills because English is not my native language. Anyways, thank you, I am sorry and I hope you enjoy this little part. =D


	3. Another World

**Chapter One**

When Genevieve Salvatore opened her eyes, she was drinking the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. She moaned and closed her eyes and in a second, the plastic bag that contained the blood was empty. She sighed and then remembered that she wasn't capable of doing this. She snapped her eyes open and her blue eyes widen when she saw two very familiar faces but at the same time unknown. She swallowed hard and tried to stand up. Damon, or the person that looked like Damon, moved forward and helped her stand up. She looked up and saw him looking at her with a smile and a relieved expression at his face. He hadn't aged a day. Viv was sure dreaming, because there was no way that Damon and Stefan Salvatore, her older brothers, were alive, dressed in clothes that she was sure they didn't owned and the weird hair.

"Damon?" she whispered, afraid that she was only dreaming and she would soon fall into darkness again, and again. As she had been for the past years. Damon nodded and he rubbed her elbows where his hands were placed.

"It's me, Viv." he whispered back and she closed her eyes hearing his voice and the nickname he and Stefan had picked up for her. She took a breath and opened her eyes again, but this time she was angry. She pulled back, looked at him for a few seconds and then slapped him. She heard gasps and chuckles from behind the two boys in front of her but she didn't care. If this was a dream, she would at least give her brothers a lesson.

"Genevieve! What was that for?" Damon shouted in surprise, holding his cheek. She was strong for a girl that had just woken up from a sleep that lasted over 100 years. He was frowning and Genevieve scoffed.

"That was for kissing your brother's girl. What were you thinking, Damon?" she crossed her arms around her chest and looked at him straight in the eyes. Elena, Bonnie and Sheila were looking at the girl with wide eyes and trying to hold their giggles. Damon Salvatore, the cold-hearted vampire got slapped by a girl. And she wasn't even afraid. Stefan was looking at his siblings with a fond smile, remembering how Viv used to scold Damon and him sometimes.

"Viv, we don't need to discuss this here." Damon said and his jaw clenched and tried to push Viv away from his brother's girfriend and her friends, the witches. Viv stood there, arms crossed around her chest and the only feeling that she could feel was betrayal. Miss Katherine betrayed her when she turned her into this monster, her brothers betrayed her when they didn't searched for her but for Katherine. Yes, she was inside the carriage with the other vampires and with Katherine and she had heard her brothers yell for Katherine and died trying to save her. She didn't know if they knew that their little sister was inside that cell but she didn't care.

"No, Damon. We are going to stay here and explain to me why you two are dressed with clothes that I don't really like and why-" she stopped what she was supposed to say when she saw Elena, or Katherine to her, looking at her with an amused expression but soon fell when she saw the girl looking at her with hatred. Viv flashed in front of Elena and Elena yelped in surprise and stepped back. If she thought that Stefan's face and Damon's face was scary, she hadn't seen Genevieve's face yet.

Under her eyes were red and blue veins and her once blue eyes were now a deep red, almost black colour that made Elena shiver in a bad way.

"Katherine," Viv hissed and tried to attack Elena but then she felt a terrible pain at her head and screamed, falling to her knees in pain but then she relaxed and stood up, her now black eyes were fixed on the two witches that looked at her in surprise. No supernatural creature could do what Genevieve Salvatore did; to avoid magic like that.

"Witches." Viv hissed and at that moment Elena swore that she was Damon Salvatore trapped in a girl's body.

"How- How did you do that?" Bonnie whispered in awe, looking at the girl that was in front of her and her grandmother in an instant.

"Genevieve, that's enough." Stefan's voice echoed and Viv froze when she heard his voice. She had missed his voice; she had missed him reading to her while they were walking through the forests or when she couldn't sleep because of her nightmares. Her vampire face was now gone and she had tears at her eyes. She looked at the two witches in front of her for a moment with a blank expression then she turned around and saw that both her older brothers were standing there with serious expressions, looking at her like they were expecting something to happen. And indeed, something happend.

Viv threw herself at Stefan, hugging him for dear life and he chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame. She still smelled vanilla and roses, even after centuries.

"Yeah, of course slap the bad cop and hug the good cop." Damon complained, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in almost a child-like act. Everyone chuckled and Damon scowled at them. Viv walked away from Stefan and hugged her other older brother, who after glaring at Stefan for a few seconds, his face softened and hugged her sister like Stefan did.

"Alright, that's enough for a family reunion. Now, can someone explain me what in the name of God is she doing here?" Viv said once she had pulled away from Damon and stood in between the two brothers, cossing her arms and glaring at Elena who had moved closer to the two witches, knowing that if something happened they would protect her.

"Genevieve, this is Elena, not Katherine. And she is human." Stefan explained and Viv's eyes widen then looked at Stefan and he nodded, then at Elena who gave and awkward wave and a small smile. Viv curiously walked closser two steps and then she sniffed. Her eyes widen again and she looked at Elena in awe.

"Human." she whispered and Elena nodded quickly. She wanted to get to know this girl if she was special to Stefan. Viv relaxed and turned her head towards her brothers.

"Doppleganger. Awsome." she said and grinned, then turning towards Elena and hugged her too tight. Elena's eyes widen and looked at the brothers who were also grinning and then at the friend and her grandmother who had their eyebrows raised.

"I am truly sorry, miss. I am Genevieve Salvatore, the younger of the Salvatore family and the only girl." Viv introced herself just like she had done back in 1864 when she was to met a suitable man for her to get married. Her father didn't want her at the house so when she turned seventeen she would marry someone and live with them. Elena shook Viv's hand and smiled.

"I am Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you." Viv's eyes widen when Elena said her last name and then smiled.

"Gilbert? As in Jonathan Gilbert?" she asked and Elena looked puzzled, making Viv giggle.

"Yes, Viv, as in that Gilbert. We have soo many Gilberts it's sick." Damon muttered the last sentence but Viv heard him and scowled at him.

"Damon, where are your manners?" she said and Damon mimicked her and she shook her head. She turned towards the witches and held her hand forward for them to shook. Bonnie was the first to shake her hand and she gasped when she saw a wolf standing at his feet howling at the fool moon above him and then his eyes looked at her, black, cold and blank. She yanked her hand free of her and Viv looked at the girl with concern.

"Are you alright, miss?" Viv asked and Bonnie felt a hand squeezing her shoulder. She turned and saw her grandma Sheila looking at her with a look that said 'we will discuss this later'. So Bonnie smiled and nodded at Viv.

"Yeah, sorry. I do that sometimes." she apologized and Viv shook her head.

"It's alright. We all daydream sometimes." she said and Bonnie relaxed a little. She didn't look like a bad person, but Stefan didn't look like a bad person in the beginning. And he turned out to be a vampire.

"I am Bonnie Bennett and this is my grandmother Sheila." Bonnie introduced herself and her grandma and Viv's eyes widen again, this time in excitment.

"Bennett? As in Emily Bennett?" Viv asked and looked from Bonnie who froze to Sheil who smiled a little.

"You knew her?" Bonnie asked and Viv nodded.

"Yes! She taught me many things. She was the only other friend I had except..." Viv stopped herself before she could say the name but they all knew what she was going to say. She shook her head and looked at Sheila with a smile. The older woman looked at Viv curiously and cocked her head a little at the side.

"What did she taught you?" she asked the girl but she only shook her head, a fond smile at her face.

"We have time for discussing. I am really hungry and I want also to change from my nightclothes. I suppose that I have to dress in the clothes that you wair?" Viv asked the girls with a horrified expression and the girls laughed.

"Come, black bird. Let's get you to our new home." Damon said and picked Viv up, who yelped and then giggled. Damon was the one who would always pick her up and spun her around. She placed her hands around his neck and her head at his shoulder and yawned.

"I am hungry. I suppose that you have blood somewhere here, right? And I have a hope that you are talking about a real house, not somewhere in the woods." Viv whispered at Damon's ear and he chuckled. Viv wasn't fond of night walks in the woods and she hated staying there because of the stories she had read about men that coud transform in beasts. He chuckled again when he remembered that he had stayed one night all night in her room trying to relax her and telling her that monsters didn't exist. The irony.

"Yes of course I have blood. I don't feed in poor little animals like Stefan does." Damon answered and smirked when she heard the horrifying gasp leave his sister's pink lips. She was actually a little better looking than before.

"Stefan! Why are you killing the poor animals?" Viv yelled at Stefan who had eyes widen and his eyebrows raised. He looked from a smirking Damon to a pissed off Viv and shook her head. He knew that Viv loved animals and she would do anything to save them.

"I at least do not feed in humans." Stefan replied and it was his time to smirk when he heard another horrified gasp leave his sister's mouth and she turned slowly with eyes that would kill with one look at them at Damon who was now smiling.

"I am sorry, but I have to feed and maintain this awsome body." Damon didn't look at all sorry and Viv smacked him at the head.

"You are a five-year-old boy trapped in a twenty-three-year-old body." Viv replied and rested her head at Damon's shoulder who scoffed. She closed her eyes and the last thing she heard was Damon muttering 'yeah, five year old. None of the women I've been said that I was a five year old'.

~-8-~

Hello there everyone. I am sorry for the wait but this year is the most difficult and important to me because it's the last year of high school here and I really have to concetrate if I want to graduate. Thank you everyone who reaviewed favorited and followed the story and me. This is amazing because I always had insecurities about my writing( and other things too but nevermind). So I don't know when I'll have free time to write but I won't stop this story. I love it. Enjoy. =D


End file.
